


My hands are powers (They’re just that good)

by dianettisbabylon



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Gay, Its kinda hot, Lesbian, Light BDSM, Smut, Stripper, Stripping, dianetti, rosa isn’t a cop, stipper!gina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianettisbabylon/pseuds/dianettisbabylon
Summary: Rosa ends up in a strip club for work only to get distracted by one specific stripper, Gina Linetti.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 18





	My hands are powers (They’re just that good)

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea for a while and i needed to write it down just to get over it so i did. and you know, why not post it right?

Watching strippers dance in a club full of old disgusting men wasn’t where Rosa wanted to be, but since she worked in fashion and they wanted to start some new style, her boss asked her to go with one of her colleagues to meet the owner of the strip club there and discuss some ideas for new designs and clothing. Also watching strippers dance was hot so what the hell. 

“Mark, Rosa! You made it.” A man with a huge mustache made his way to their table and shook her their hands. That must be the owner, Ron.

He booked then a table close to the stage to have a better look, it wasn’t too close but perfect for them to observe. 

“So, how’s the place.” He had this proud look in his eyes and Rosa rolled her eyes. 

“Oh it’s great! Good lighting.” Rosa chuckled at Mark’s comment, he’s just too gay to mention the strippers. 

“What are we working on here? Is it just one set of clothing or each one has a different outfit. Don’t wanna waste my time.” Rosa asked as the waiter brought a bunch of drinks she assumed Ron ordered without asking. 

“Well, the show starts with five dancers wearing the same outfit with a few, unnoticeable changes. Then, there’ll be two on each side, each pair has a different outfit on. Finally, we’ll have the last dancer, whose probably the reason why everyone’s here, she’ll be wearing a completely unique outfit, with each piece stripped down, there’s a whole different look.” Rosa was listening carefully and getting a little too excited to see the last outfit. She nodded when he finished and picked a beer from the table. 

“Approximately, how long is the show?” Mark asked fixing his glasses and taking notes. Nerd. 

“The actually dancing and stripping is a little under an hour, but with the breaks between each dancer and the hosting, Two hours.” Ron said as the lights started dimming. 

Just as Ron said five dancers made their way to the small stage. All of them wearing the same maroon mesh bra with a matching thong barely covering any skin. The opening of the how didn’t have any ‘stripping’ in it but of course Rosa didn’t care she’s here for the very little clothing they have on. Though, they did a hella dancing with some sticks or whatever. Men were throwing money and clapping when two of them made out, straight girls would do anything for men’s attention huh? Yes, she did assume their sexuality and yes, she knows she shouldn’t’ve. 

With each show, she drank more. When she felt a little tipsy, she went to the bar to get something with no alcohol. 

“Hey, what can I get you?” A curly headed woman behind the bar asked and Rosa smirked involuntarily. 

“I don’t know, some good non alcoholic drink?” Rosa sat.

“You seem fun.” The bartender replied sarcastically and rosa scoffed.

“Well, I’m here to do some business and I have to be sober for that.” The woman pursed her lips and nodded already making the non alcoholic drink. 

“Maybe I can take you into one of those private rooms after, you know, to get the fun you should’ve had.” It took Rosa a second to realize what the woman’s offer was. 

“Thanks for the drink, Aubrey.” Rosa managed to read her name ignoring the offer. 

“Not fair, I didn’t get your name.” 

“You never asked,” Rosa got up. “It’s Rosa.” Aubrey smiled. 

and just when Rosa started walking away the woman said. “I like your style, Rosa.” Even though Rosa heard her she continued walking like she didn’t. Rosa wasn’t playing ‘hard to get’ she genuinely enjoyed the conversation she had with the woman, but she was working and hooking up with someone would be very unprofessional. 

When she walked back to the table she saw two other dudes sitting there. 

“Hey Rosa, Those are some of our special customers, here almost everyday, Joe and Andy.” Rosa stared at them for a second before sitting down. 

“Almost like they have nothing to do, huh?” Mark bit his lip to not laugh at Rosa’s comment. The men seemed a little embarrassed but didn’t say anything. 

Suddenly all light were out, and whispers filled the place. Rosa knew it was the last stripper’s show and boy was she excited. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have the honors to introduce to you, the one and only, Gina Linetti.” People started cheering and whistling at the mention of her name. A different kind of music started and smoke machine were covering the stage. A single light was pointed in the center of the stage and when the smoke disappeared, there she was. 

To say breathtaking was an understatement. A small figure standing straight, auburn thick hair tied in a high ponytail. With a short black dress hugging her delicate skin, tight enough to show her curves. A white fishnet thigh high stockings and finishing her look with white high heels. Rosa couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman who she didn’t even see her face yet, Gina, was looking down. 

The loud screams and claps finally made their way into her eardrums and completely deafend her. She took a long sip of the drinking wishing it had alcohol in it instead of being some kind of juice. 

“Ain’t she a beauty!” Joe said enthusiastically. Rosa nodded. “Ah! If only she was available.” 

“What? She married or something?” Rosa asked confused. 

“No, she’s just unreachable.” Rosa wanted to ask more but didn’t want to miss the show. 

Gina lift her head only to appear wearing a white mask, but it wasn’t covering her whole face. The first thing Rosa noticed was her strong cheekbones but that quickly changed when she noticed her very red, very perfect lips. They were slightly parting showing a perfect set of teeth. 

Gina’s moves were very sensual yet, delicate. her hands wandering around her own body making everyone in the room wishing it was their hands instead, except for Mark. Winking at some tables with her blue piercing eyes and smiling after seeing the effect of her wink at some men. Gina seemed like she loved the attention she was getting, like she needs to feel wanted and desired, which only made Rosa even more curious to know more about her. 

After few minutes, the music started to change a bit that when Gina stopped dancing and stopped in the middle of the stage. With one move, the little dress was fallen off her body into the dirty floors of the stage, revealing a killer-lingerie. It was a white mesh bralette (That didn’t do a great job covering her nipples.) With suspender straps holding her matching white mesh thong. The lighting is really not helping in covering any part of her body at this point. Finally, Gina, pulled the tie holding her ponytail letting down her long auburn hair. Rosa’s never seen something so beautiful.

When Rosa looked at the woman’s face again, she noticed the pair of light blue eyes staring back at her. Rosa didn’t know if Gina was really looking at her, but she still got frustrated and fake coughed trying to act unbothered, that’s when Gina smirked at her. Wait, no. Gina was in a room full of men who desired her, why would she be looking at rosa and smiling at her? 

Gina carried on dancing slowly, getting too close to a table of two men who started acting like idiots looking at each other and then at her again not too long before she looked at Rosa and walked away from them, walking to her table. This is really happening?

She made sure to never break eye contact with the slighted hint of a smile. When she made it, she crouched in front of Joe, while still looking at Rosa, and pulled him by her tie her brought his hand on her arms but she yanked his hand off of her and shook her head. “No touching.” She whispered staring at rosa who was frozen at this point. Gina let go of his tie, winked at rosa one last time before she finished her dance and left the stage. 

With everyone cheering and whistling, Rosa was lost in her thoughts. Who the fuck is Gina Linetti and how did she do it? Rosa got up from the table not able to take it anymore, she needed to see Gina. “Rosa, where are you going?” Mark asked but she completely ignored him and walked to the private rooms. 

“Where can I find Gina Linetti?” Rosa asked the first person she saw. 

“You can’t.” The woman said without asking Rosa why. 

Rosa remembered Joe’s saying how unreachable she was, she groaned and turned to walk away when she was face to face with Aubrey. “So, I’ve been replaced.” 

“What? Dude, I didn’t even-“ 

“I’m joking!” Aubrey interrupted her laughing, “You need to loosen up a little Rosa, damn.” Rosa rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I’m just a little bit frustrated, I just need to see This Gina.” The bartender nodded. 

“I can see that, unfortunately she doesn’t do that.” she said looking at the private rooms. 

“No, I just wanted to talk to her.” That was half a lie. 

“You can’t do that either, sorry!” Rosa sighed giving up. “But you can get in there with anyone else, you know?” The woman stretched the last word offering sex again. 

“Uh.. I’m sorry, but I’m good.” Almost embarrassed to having to reject this beautiful woman twice in the same night. Aubrey seemed a little hurt but nodded and left anyway. 

Rosa didn’t want to go back to the table, so she left through the back door. She walked the dirty alley few steps until she realized it was the other way around, when she turned the other way she noticed a small figure standing against a wall smoking. She squinted her eyes not believing that she accidentally found Gina. 

She walked to her in hesitant steps. “Gina?” Gina must’ve been zoned out cause the voice caused her to drop her cigarette. 

“Rude!” Gina exclaimed looking at rosa’s direction smirking when she saw her. “Oh, it’s you.” Gina said licking her lips. 

“Uh yeah, I guess.” Gina was wearing a big black robe and the same heels she was wearing and this time, she wasn’t wearing any masks. How is she so perfect?

“How did you find me? Did you stalk me? Oh my god, am I attracted to a freak?” Rosa’s eyes widen, she’s attracted to me. 

“No, I was leaving and you were here and also, you’re attracted to me? some stranger you just saw watching you strip?” Gina was staring at her interestingly. 

“Yeah, you’re pretty attractive. I almost called Ron to tell him to bring you.” Rosa raised an eyebrow. 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“Because I don’t do that.” Gina replied. 

“Oh yeah?” Rosa took a step closer. “‘Cause on that stage? It seemed like that was exactly what you do.” Gina seemed a little offended. 

“Is that because I’m a stripper?” Rosa chuckled. 

“No, because a stripper’s job isn’t hooking up with strangers.” 

“Then what is it that made you say that?” Gina asked looking a little relieved that Rosa didn’t think of her job as something so disgusting. 

“You. You wanted people to want you, you wanted them to desire you to hope to be able to touch you.” At this point, they were exchanging breath. (Gina’s breath was a mix of mint and cigarettes)

“Still that doesn’t mean that I want to fuck them.” Rosa took a step back. 

“I guess not.” 

“What your name?” Gina asked innocently staring at Rosa’s lips. 

Rosa didn’t answer her instead she kissed her. Gina looked at her with a smile and this time she kissed rosa. The kiss was rough and eager but they were moving against each other’s lips perfectly. Gina’s hands wrapped around rosa’s neck while rosa’s are around Gina’s waist. Gina moaned between kisses which gave Rosa permission to slid her tongue into Gina’s mouth. They stopped when they both needed air. 

“Rosa.” Rosa finally replied and Gina rolled her eyes. 

“Kiss me again.” Gina said and Rosa gently pushed her against the wall behind her and kissed Gina again. Her hand slowly reached to untie her robe. 

“Can I?” Rosa asked and Gina nodded quickly humming. 

When Rosa saw the same outfit Gina was wearing on stage under the robe she stopped everything and kept staring at Gina’s body. “Fuck.” Rosa whispered and Gina chuckled slightly. Rosa pushed the robe off of Gina’s shoulders causing it to fall on the filthy floor. 

“Hey! That’s expensive.” Gina said quickly but ignored her by kissing her again while holding her body so close to her and then moving down her neck. Rosa moved further down to Gina’s breasts she stopped. Gina’s hand pushed Rosa’s head closer to her chest but Rosa didn’t move. “Why are you stopping?” Gina whined.

“Are you sure you wanna do this here?” Rosa asked 

“Yes Rosa! I would’ve stopped you if i wasn’t so don’t stop.” Rosa pulled one of the suspender straps that were placed against Gina’s stomach, smirking slightly, then letting go hearing the loud sound they made hitting Gina’s skin and hearing the best sound that escaped Gina’s lips. Before Gina said anything Rosa kissed her again while trying to unhook her bra at the same time. When she did the bra fell hanging against her legs, the only thing holding it was the suspender strap connected to her thong. Rosa stared at Gina’s bare breast for a moment noticing both of her nipple hard mostly because of the cold. She cupped them both then moved to lick her hard nipple making it even harder she started kissing her breast while pinching and cupping the other with her hand and then switched doing the same thing. 

“Rosa, get to the fucking point of all this.” Gina said eagerly. 

Rosa moved down leaving a trace of kisses against her firm stomach when she got to where gina wanted her to be she stopped and went back to kissing her Gina mumbled something against the kiss Rosa wasn’t sure what but she can guess. 

When Gina started mumbling something else Rosa slid down Gina’s thong and pushing two fingers into her at the same time, Gina gasped loudly and Rosa hummed against her lips. 

Rosa moved to Gina’s breast while thrusting her fingers inside her at slow pace going faster every few seconds. 

“Shit! Rosa, I’m close.” Gina managed, that’s when Rosa added another finger inside of Gina causing her to moan loudly and reaching climax. 

“That was fucking hot.” Rosa managed between breaths removing her fingers. 

When Gina’s breath calmed she pulled her hanging bra up on her shoulders hooking it herself while smirking at Rosa. “We’re not nearly done here.” Gina said. 

Rosa raised an eyebrow at her and Gina held Rosa’s hand in front of her staring at her fingers all covered with her cum. 

“I believe it’s your turn.” Gina said sucking on Rosa’s fingers while staring at her. 

Gina pushed Rosa’s leather jacket off of her and wore it and she now pushed Rosa against the same wall she was pushed against and kissed her. She tucked on Rosa’s shirt and Rosa took it off quickly revealing her black bra. Gina didn’t waste anytime unhooking it and hiving Rosa’s breast inside her mouth and cupped and the other she then kissed her other breast moving down until she reached her belt she struggled to open it but Rosa didn’t have any patience, pushing Gina’s hand away and unhooking it quickly while Gina stared at her hands waiting for the reveal. When she threw the belt Gina pulled down both of her pants and boxer down. 

“You’re already wet.” Gina said staring at Rosa’s eyes and then back. 

“No shit, Gina.” Rosa managed pushing Gina’s head closer. Of course, Gina didn’t waste time she started licking her vagina and Rosa’s moaned pushing her even closer. Gina worked with her tongue while playing with her clitoris with her thumb, it didn’t take long for Rosa to come. 

“That was fucking amazing.” Gina said and Rosa nodded. 

Gina picked her robe off of the floor dusting it off and putting it on her shoulder while still wearing Rosa’s jacket. “Make sure to visit again to get your jacket back.” With that Gina left her in the middle of an abandoned alley.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes! i didn’t proofread.  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
